Exis Station
Exis Station was a Jedi space station in the Teedio system. ''History 'Canon Universe' Exar Kun War' The Battle of Kemplex IX caused the destruction of Cron Cluster. The emerging shockwave of ten supernova endangered the Great Jedi Library on Ossus. There wasn't much time to evacuate. The Jedi took as many of the ancient materials as they could and brought them to Exis Station. Later they were transferred to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Following the Great Sith War, Nomi Sunrider held a Jedi convocation on Exis Station. Abandonment & Resettlement The station became unstable over the millennia because it was abandoned and drifted ever closer to its primary. During the last decades of the Republic, miners set up operations on Exis, using the station's proximity to its star to gather ion and solar-flare energy. As more and more beings came to the system, new satellite modules were built branching out from the pewter-colored central hub. These satellites catered to different species needs, one being filled with water, another circulating a high concentration of chlorine through the internal atmosphere, and yet another built with a higher gravity. Many extra modules were constructed; however, as Exis neared Teedio, the station was left abandoned once more. The Jedi treasures on the station were transplanted to libraries and archives across the Republic Clone Wars At the time of the Clone Wars, Exis Station served the Republic as a staging area during campaigns in the Meridian sector. New Jedi Order During Luke Skywalker's quest to find Jedi candidates for his new Praxeum, he encountered the historian Tionne aboard the station. The two Humans, along with the help of R2-D2 and several space station droids, managed to start the ancient engines in order to push Exis Station out of Teedio's reach, saving the station from destruction. Exploring the station, the Jedi found a hologram of Nomi Sunrider onboard. Before leaving, they programmed several docking bays to respond only to the Jedi's signal, including Docking Bay 17. In 22 ABY, the so-called Mage of Exis Station, Orloc, set up his base on the station. He also took on a young naïve Jedi trainee named Uldir Lochett, who believed that the Mage would be able to awaken the Force powers within him, which nobody at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 had been able to do. Uldir stole Master Ikrit's starship Sunrider (named after Nomi Sunrider) in order to fly to the station. The teenager also stole two Jedi artifacts recovered during the previous adventure at Bast Castle on Vjun: Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber and the holocron of the ancient Jedi Master Asli Krimsan. These he offered to Orloc as a sign of his good will. In reality, Orloc had no Force powers but actually used high-tech gimmicks to deceive Uldir, as well as others, with demonstrations of his "real" powers. Luckily for Uldir, his friends Tionne Solusar, Ikrit, Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila arrived at Exis Station on their Lore Seeker. Arriving, they tried to tell Uldir that Orloc was a fraud and that he had been deceived. The Mage attacked the four Jedi with his high-tech gimmicks, who fought back by using the Force. During the duel, Tionne was wounded and Ikrit—who had sworn not to wield a lightsaber until he had found worthy students—made his decision and joined Anakin and Tahiri in their fight. Uldir then saw that Orloc was little more than a charlatan who used technology to deceive others with demonstrations of power. Together, the Jedi defeated Orloc, thus removing a threat to the growing New Jedi Order and returning the Jedi relics to Luke Skywalker at the Praxeum. 'Downfall Sega' 'Darth War Sega' ''Triivia''